The Planetary Army
by Ganon21
Summary: Amy begs the Doctor to take her to the year 2012. Unfortunately, old foes are waiting and take them captive to prevent them from foiling their plans. Can the Doctor free them, then save the planet? Or will all of mankind be wiped out for good?
1. Prologue

_I do not own Doctor Who._

December 21, 2012, a day many humans of Earth feared would bring about the destruction of their civilization. Theories ranged from an asteroid impact to a super volcanic eruption. Yet not even the brightest scientists knew the threat was already on the planet, right where everyone could see. On any given day, thousands of people passed them, unaware of the creatures that hid beneath the disguises. All the strange events that took place two weeks before the 21st were written off simply as the Earth's way of restoring balance, including the powerful magnetic fields that had begun to pop into existence above ancient monuments.

The galactic alignment was fast approaching, the planets slowly assuming a straight line with the sun seeming to pass through the center of the Milky Way. Ripples started to form in the fabric of space-time, growing more intense as the days went by. However, though the population of Earth possessed advanced technology, they were unable to detect the subtle changes happening around their world. Soon, the portals would open and release beings of terrible strength onto the unsuspecting Earth.

The High Angels were coming to lead their children to dominate humankind.

* * *

_A/N: Very short prologue, I know, but it was the only thing I could come up with. Am currently working on the first chapter, which I hope cracks the 1000 word mark. Well, this story is about the Weeping Angles, which have to be the scariest monsters I've seen. As you know, the Angels can only move when unseen, but I'm going to put a **slight** twist on that. _

_Will post the first chapter as soon as I finish it. Please read and review._


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do not own Doctor Who__._

Amy was curled on the couch in the library, so engrossed in her book that she failed to hear the Doctor enter, jumping a foot in the air as he dropped next to her. "Oi, would it kill you to make some bloody noise in the future? Last thing I want is to die of a heart attack because some Time Lord scared me senseless!"

"You done, Pond?" the Doctor asked impatiently, slinging his leg over the arm of the couch. When his companion gave him a silent glare, he nodded, snatching the book out of her hands. "Good girl. Now, what were you so absorbed in? Huh, didn't even know I had this. So, you're interested i 2012, yeah? The 'supposed' end of life on Earth?"

"Quiet, you," Amy growled, yanking the book back, reading its title again: _2012 Apocalypse. _"For your information, there are several plausible reasons in this thing. Global warming, ozone depletion, a polar shift, solar flare, the eruption of Yellowstone's super volcano." A thought made her pause, a spark coming to her eyes. "Wait, the TARDIS is a time machine. Do you think we could take a trip to December 2012?"

"Um, fine, but after this trip, we're going to spend a week on a planet of my choice," the Doctor snapped, leading the way to the control room, whirling around the console, pulling levers and spinning dials. Lurching, the TARDIS launched into the Vortex, then landed with a jolt, its engine powering down. "Right, we're in 2012, December 10th to be exact." Aware of a slight sound behind him, the Time Lord pivoted to see a groggy Rory on the stairs, blinking. "It's about time you woke up, Rory. We both were getting worried." Clicking his fingers, he ran to the slowly opening doors, calling for them to follow him.

Yelping abruptly, Amy launched onto the Doctor, driving them both to the ground. Pointing silently, she indicated a group of objects haloed in the lessening light-objects that sent shivers down her spine. "Swear to God, those damn things are stalking me! Oh, sorry, Doctor." Getting to her feet, she watched the Time Lord leap upright, then latched her gaze on the cluster of stone statues several yards away. "Why haven't they moved to kill us?" Tiptoeing cautiously towards them, Amy jerked to a stop, paling. Knees weakening, she collapsed in a heap, breath becoming shallow. "B-blood, there's blood on them."

Retrieving his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor scanned the sculpted stones, its small readout confirming that it was indeed human blood covering them. "Amy, Rory, listen to me very carefully. These aren't ordinary statues, they're Weeping Angels, and they seem to have literally torn apart five people recently. What we are going to do is-" Sentence interrupted by a faint rustling, the Time Lord whipped his head to notice one of the Angels' wings flexing, losing its grey color to become black. Likewise, the creature's frame was straightening, fangs glistening in the setting sun. "Forget what I was going to say, just _run!_"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Rory said, bolting forward, tugging his wife behind him. Unexpectedly stumbling, he turned to find Amy in the grip of an Angel, its claws digging into her flesh. "AMY! Let her go, you hunk of stone!" Bending his legs to spring, Rory was wrenched back roughly by the Doctor. "Hey, get your hands off me! I have to save her!"

"Quit being an idiot!" the Time Lord barked, running as fast as he could for the TARDIS. However, before they were halfway, seven additional Weeping Angels surrounded them, snarling. Nearly tripping, the Doctor pulled Rory closer, brandishing the sonic screwdriver. "Stay where you are, or I'll use this!"

Growling loudly, the creatures tightened their circle until only a mere foot separated them from their prey. One Angel reached for Rory, snagging his t-shirt in its razor talons. Coldly smiling as he screamed, it pulled him nearer, fastening its teeth on his neck, lapping the blood that flowed forth.

Throat constricting, the Doctor did something that was rare to him: he cowered, unable to tear his gaze off of the withering man's body. Behind him, Amy cried out. Flinching as a Weeping Angel grabbed him, the Time Lord fought the urge to fight, bracing himself for the sting of fangs entering his skin. Dots swarmed in his vision, spiraling him into unconsciousness.

_A/N: Yay, got the first chapter done! Now into chapter two, which should be published before Saturday._


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: I own nothing of Doctor Who._

Feeling his phone vibrate, Charles flipped it open. "Hello? Ah, boss, it's you...Really, they haven't shown up yet?...No, none of the expedition called me with any problems...Yeah, I'll let you know if they ring." Pocketing the device, he scratched his head, puzzled. _One day and they still aren't back with those blasted statues! Can't be too hard to get ten stones across the ocean to California._ Driving the thoughts from his mind, Charles stretched, craning his neck at the sound of a knock on his office door. "Yeah, come in."

Poking her head in, Ruth waved a piece of paper, starting when a clap of thunder shook the building. "Damn, I hate storms. Any news on the group on Easter Island?" Seeing him narrow his eyes, she slipped inside silently. "Huh, that's very strange. I got the latest report on the strong magnetic fields that are manifesting all over the globe. Ok, I know you're not interested, as are half the planet, but I think this is important. Seems most of the disturbances are located near ancient megaliths, such as Stonehenge, the Great Pyramids."

"Weird," Charles muttered, suddenly curious despite himself. Rising to his feet, he went to take the paper from Ruth, yet before he could extend his hand, the power shut off, leaving them in darkness. Cursing vehemently, the man fumbled in his desk for a torch, playing around the room. "Lovely, like this night couldn't possibly get any worse, Mother Nature steps in."

Eerie shrieks rent the air, mingling with screams and ripping flesh, all of which quickly faded into silence. Ruth gulped, clutching the paper in her hands tightly. Joining Charles by the door, she waited while he scanned the hallway, his sharp intake of breath worrying her. "You see something?" Noticing him nod stiffly, she ducked behind him, stepping on something warm. Looking down, Ruth gagged, finding that it was a pool of blood and bits of bone. "Oh, God, what could have done that?"

"I don't know," Charles replied softly, leading her along the corridor, doing his best to ignore the pieces of human corpses strewn on the carpet. Coming to the manager's askew office door, the man was sure he heard harsh gurgling from within. Playing the beam across the room, he froze at the grizzly scene that greeted him. Flashlight tumbling to the floor, Charles backed into the wall, trembling, Ruth mimicking him.

Bent over the manager was a winged figure, one clawed hand forcing the human's head to the side. Hissing when the flashlight hit the ground, it whipped around, visage smeared crimson. Roaring, the creature lunged, swinging its hand to gouge Charles's chest. Lashing out, it caught Ruth by the throat, crushing her trachea.

Holding his chest in a vain attempt to staunch the flow of blood, Charles crawled for the door, bellowing when a heavy weight struck his back, pinning him to the floor. A keen talon teased his neck, then slashed viciously, severing his jugular on either side, killing him instantly.

* * *

Groaning, Amy squinted her eyes, batting away the hands that were jostling her. Coughing, she flinched at the bolt of pain that seared her head, grateful that someone helped her into a sitting position. Focusing on the Doctor, she saw that dried blood flecked his jacket. "Rory, where's Rory?"

"Over here," the man mumbled, flapping his arm in the air, leaning against a stone wall. Panting a little, Rory struggled to his feet, swaying. "Was it my imagination, or did those things actually _drink_ our blood?" Touching his neck, he shuddered upon feeling the scabbed wound. "I mean, what are they, some sort of space vampires?"

"Nothing so simple, I'm afraid."

Scalp prickling, Amy swiveled her head to spot a Weeping Angel on the opposite side of the cell, this one having blue wings. Recalling her previous encounter with the creatures, she refused to meet its cold gaze. "Are we your prisoners or whatever? How could you mutilate those poor people?"

"The end of the human race is near," the Angel drawled, its voice echoing. "In seven days, the galactic alignment will occur, thus allowing our saviors, the High Angels, to escape their realm and conquer Earth." Fixing its glower on the Doctor, the Angel went on, its words full of triumph. "And you, Time Lord, will have no way to stop our mission. None shall oppose us in our time of glory." Disappearing in the shadows, the creature's laugh lingered.

_A/N: I hope that was a good enough cliffhanger. Next chapter soon._


End file.
